Ashes to Ashes: Outtakes
by TW-addict
Summary: Outtakes of scenarios/scenes I wrote in preparation for various storylines in 'Ashes to Ashes' but never followed through on or published in the main story, due to possibly pissing people off/wasn't committed enough/did know where it would lead... Have fun reading - 1st chapter, Scott and Kayla getting a little... Frisky lol. Please R and R


**Disclaimer: teen wolf is not mine - out takes I wrote but never published... Hope you enjoy :)**

What's the matter Scottie?" she grinned, well aware his eyes were glued to the daring thigh slit on the sizzling red dress that hugged her body, "something you like caught your eye?"

He gulped, skin flushing a little as he braced himself to meet her gaze, blocking out all the chaotic noise from the club, "I know what you're trying to do Kayla"

"And what's that?" she smirked, taking another step closer to him, "please do enlighten me"

He swallowed thickly but continued to hold her gaze bravely, "you use seduction as a weapon and you're trying to take me down"

Her lips quirked, eyes dazzling with amusement, "well I can definitely go down if you know what I mean" she winked, running her hands up his chest, "and don't be such a spoilsport, I'm just having a lil' fun"

He jerked away from her touch, "Kayla, please, let's not go there"

"Go where?" pushing him back against the stone pillar at the edge of the dancefloor, sliding her body up against his, "in my pants? Because I wouldn't worry, I won't tell" she teased, brushing her chest along his, reaching up to cup his neck and felt his pulse racing beneath his clammy skin, "it'll be our… little… _secret_ …"

He froze, meeting her flirty stare again, "this isn't you Kayla…"

Her grin widened, flashing her teeth, "it is now" and with that she raised her hands, threading them through his hair and pressed a light kiss to his cheek, reeling him in as hundreds of warm bodies danced around them, "so you better get used to it"

But he grabbed the tops of her arms, pushing her back a little, "you're one of my best friends Kayla…"

"Sweet" she pouted, "Scottie McCall, always the one with the heart" pressing her taut body against his, intertwining their legs as she softly stroke the inside of his calf muscle with the edge of her heel "it's such a turn on you know…" she purred, letting the soft skin of her lips just barely brush along his own, "because it's always the soft ones that are the kinkiest… she smirked, "and in case you weren't aware, I have a lot of kinks so…"

"I… I uh… this is just… it can't…" he mumbled, voice getting drowned out by the loud blaring music pounding in his ears, "Kay…"

"Shhh" she placed a single finger against his lips, "I'll show you mine if you show me yours"

He quirked an eyebrow, confused, so she just let her eyes glow that bright luminous green, a laugh bubbling in her chest as he responded just a few seconds later by letting his own glow that smouldering red that matched her dress, peering and falling directly into her seductive stare.

"Perfect" and with that she smashed her lips to his, tangling her fingers through his thick hair and brought him forward, completely dominating the kiss which left him breathless and in awe, his willpower weakening and crumbling apart at the feel of her mouth on his, lips slightly parted as she enticed him in, totally and completely reeling him in until he was left wholly in her mercy.

Kayla just smirked to herself, feeling his hands land on her hips and tug her forward, his tongue darting forward to run along her bottom lip and she sighed in contentment, loving the way he felt against her, how the tip of his warm tongue inched from side to side before rolling against her own and she let her eyelids flutter shut, using the grip of his hair to tilt his head to the side, pressing every inch of her body against his.

But he surprised her – in a good way… oh god, definitely in a good way – by sliding his hands downwards, fingers caressing the soft material of her dress as he cupped her ass in his large palms.

Even a true alpha couldn't resist her charm.

She tugged at his hair before letting the tips of her fingers dip down to cup his cheeks, holding him in place as his mouth attacked hers in a searing and heated kiss which bruised her lips and she loved every moment of it – the urgency, the roughness, the pure undeniable sexual attraction that made her body hum in pleasure, that familiar tightening in her lower stomach which just made her want to be touched, anywhere and everywhere, by his calloused hands, desperate to feel his warm firm body moving against hers.

He squeezed her ass tightly, palming it through the thin silky material before using his werewolf strength to spin her around and pin her to the pillar, dipping his head to suck roughly on her neck, his hands ghosting along her lower curves and letting out a low sound of frustration as he couldn't touch her bare skin.

"That's right baby" she cooed, tilting her head back to give him better access, biting her lip as he grinded against her hips, "take what you want" voice dripping in want and need, seduction oozing from each word that passed her lips as his nose skimmed along the column of her neck, brushing across his jawline and up her cheek, bright red eyes peering straight through her.

"We… we shouldn't…" he attempted to say half-heartedly but although she heard his words his body said something completely different, still grabbing and tugging at her flimsy clothes, "Stiles-"

"Stiles isn't here" she whispered, totally blanking the dancing bodies around them, "Stiles doesn't want to make me feel good, not like you do" she smirked, curling her hands around the lapels of his shirt and pulling him right against her, "touch me Scott… I know you want to…"

It didn't take much persuasion, his body humming in approval at her soft compelling words as he grabbed at her dainty wrists, pinning them above her head and rolling his taut hot body against hers, their lips meeting again in a rough kiss that sent her head spinning, getting lost in the moment.

"Mmm… more" she mumbled, flexing her wrists but not attempting to escape his hold, clenching her thighs together as she got more and more turned on at his dominant side, wanting to see his werewolf rough side come out, "Scott…"

He groaned at his name leaving her lips, using just one hand to pin her still as he trailed the other one down her body, the tips of his fingers caressing her collar bones before rolling over the curve of her breasts, tugging a little at the dress so he could slip his hand under the material at the side to cup her breast, freezing at how good it felt.

She watched it all through the glowing and flashing lights of the club, smirking as she did so, "that's it… god Scott, more… I want more…"

He responded, removing his hand from her dress only to slide it over her waist and down her thighs, tugging it up quickly to teasingly trail his needy fingers over the lace of her underwear and she moaned, managing to free a hand and cupped his wrist, guiding his to the hemline of her underwear.

"… Do you want to touch me…?"

His dark gaze met hers, eyes glowing even more luminously at her words and she smirked, nodding a little as she helped his fingers push her underwear to one side and held his hand, her lower gut churning in desperation.

"Then do it… touch me…"

He looked a little overwhelmed, his cheeks flushing to an adorable pink colour as he slowly inched the pad of his thumb along her clit and she threw her head back in wonder, getting totally lost in the moment as he worked her slowly, savouring the feel of her heat as he dipped his head to her neck, gently sucking a light mark onto her flushed skin.

She gasped, clinging to him harder as he pressed his taut body against hers, aching to feel his lips again but before she could she caught a hurt gaze through the crowd and smirked, raising her hand to wave.

Scott sensed her distraction, pulling back just as Stiles pushed his way through the crowd.

"What... What the hell?"

"Your BFF is good" she praised, grinning at Stiles as Scott finally came to, detaching his hands from her body as his eyes faded to their normal warm brown, "I might keep him"

And with a wide gleaming smile she winked at a flustered Scott, sending Stiles a sly proud look before brushing past them both, well aware both their gazes were latched to her but she didn't mind, savouring the stares as she danced the night away.

 **A/N) things I decided against publishing lol haha please please let me know what you think and I'll be back with a main chapter Fic real soon xxx**


End file.
